My Jerk
by xAmb3rx
Summary: Kagome find out she has a secret admirer, but she'll never know who this person is because he is a coward? Everything goes wrong when the person reveals himself... by accident. How will Kagome handle this? And will a song fix everything? Oneshot.


My Jerk

One shot

"Sango!" a 15 year old Kagome screamed. She was a tall pretty teenage girl with long black hair and big brown eyes.

"What?!" Sango asked. She was Kagome's best friend since forever. She looked very similar to Kagome but she had full bangs and her hair is always up in a ponytail.

"Look!" Kagome showed her a long envelope with the letter "K" on it and in the corner was a stamped heart.

"Well open it!" she told me excitedly.

Kagome smiled and slowly opened the sealed paper. Kagome open the flap to find a letter.

_Dear Kagome, _

_I see you everyday walking here and there, but you never seem to notice me. Your long black hair catches my eyes where ever you are. Your smile always brighten my day and most importantly your laugh is like a song in my heart. Your beautiful eyes reminds me of rich dark chocolate, hmm my favorite. My heart flies whenever I make you laugh. Knowing that fact that I can make you happy brighten my whole world because you have grown to be my sun and stars. _

_I've always admired you from a far. I seriously hope this letter doesn't freak you out because I never want you to fear me… who ever I am. You can say I'm a chicken, a coward, or even a "sissy" but whatever I am to you it doesn't matter, because how I feel about you will not go farther then this letter…_

_Your Secret Admiring Jerk_

_Oxox_

"Aw! Kagome! That is so cute! Yet… corny but also cowardly that he won't show himself!" Sango told her.

Kagome was half listening she nodded and smiled. She was gazing into her dreamland. _A jerk… that is so romantic yet he is scared? Why? _She thought to herself.

- - -

"Hey Kagome, Sango!" greeted Miroku. A perverted friend of Kagome and Sango. His hair was always in a rat tail and he had really nice blue eyes.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango greeted. He sat beside her.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing… but Kagome got a secret admirer letter!" she told him.

"Oh? Who is it from?"

"We don't know dummy! That is why it was called a _secret _admirer, but it doesn't matter Kagome will never know who it is cause he wont show himself," Sango dramatically said.

"Why?"

"Because he is scared! Seriously what kind of man is he?"

"Ohh, Kagome I hope you don't tell Inuyasha, you know how he gets. He'll stalk you for the rest of the school year making sure this guy doesn't look at you!" He paused. "Who ever he is…"

Kagome just nodded not really caring what was happening. _What does he mean by his feelings never go farther then this letter? Why Can't he show himself! _Kagome thought to herself furiously.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha said. He was kind of the out cast in the school because he is a half demon, but no one would ever says it to his face. He had long flowing white silver hair. He wears red almost everyday and he had golden amber eyes. "What is everyone talking about?"

"Kagome has a secret admirer!" Sango squealed. Inuyasha's eye's widened.

"Oh?" he replied.

"Yeah, and all she has been doing was looking at the letter! She hasn't said one word yet, I think she is in love," Miroku said trying to mock a 12 year old girl.

"I'm not in love! I'm just… stunned that someone would like me. And why now? Now that I already like someone," Kagome complained.

"What!?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You… like someone? Who!? Tell me! I need to know so I can kill this guy!" I stood up and walked towards Inuyasha and tried to calm him down.

"It's no one! Chill out Inuyasha, please. He isn't anyone you have to worry yourself over… Because I know who my secret admirer is…" I told him.

"You do?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You do?" Sango and Miroku echoed.

"Yeah… it is… Hojo!" they all fell out of their chairs. "Who else could it be? I mean he only liked me since kindergarten. Aw, I can't believe how sweet he is to take the time to write me this lovely letter…" I sighed.

"Kagome! Get real if he did like you he would have just told you, he is a very open person," Sango explained.

"Yeah, and it's not like you'd go for him anyways," Inuyasha said.

"True, true. Oh well, who ever this person is I hope he tells me soon. If he likes me I mean just tell me, but don't let a girl wait. Cause we can only wait for so long until we crack." Sango nodded at her statement.

The bell had now rang tell all students that lunch was over and forth period is beginning.

…One Week Later…

It has been a week since Kagome had received that love letter. She kind of forgot about it after the first three days.

She was walking to her Math A class. Just when she was going to walk in she heard her two friends, Inuyasha and Miroku, talking.

"Inuyasha you have to tell her sometimes," Miroku told him.

"She seems to have forgotten about that stupid letter why does it matter?"

"Because it's probably in the back of her head."

"Why? And who cares it was just a small little letter it doesn't matter! Actually is was more of a joke."

"What! A joke? Are you kidding me?"

"No, it was her fault she made me like people so this is pay back. She can believe in this guy all she wants, she'll never have to know it was me."

"Inuyasha you don't get it! Kagome might actually like this person."

"So? You want me to tell her? Hey Kagome you know that letter you got a week ago? Well it was from me, I decided to write it to you as a joke. I hoped you liked it, cause no one on this face of the earth will ever like you. You are dumb, annoying, bratty, and you are always in other people's business! Yeah, Miroku that'll go well."

"I give up!" Miroku stomped off.

Kagome was still standing outside of the classroom door. Tears were burning the back of her eyes, but she forbid herself to cry. _Inuyasha you are such a jerk, and to think that I thought you actually liked me as a friend. I had feelings for you and that's why I'm so annoying! I care for you! But if you don't care about me fine whatever! _Kagome thought to herself. She pushed her tears back and walked into the classroom.

I sat down beside Sango and said nothing.

"Kagome is something wrong?" she asked her.

"No everything is just peachy," Kagome said sarcastically. The bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom tell us our next instructions.

- - -

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" She heard someone from behind herself yell. Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha running up towards her. Her head turned quickly to face frontward again and her speed quickened. "Slow down Kago!" She kept her speed, Inuyasha was now confused and began to run after her.

When he finally caught up he grabbed her my the forearm. "What is wrong? Didn't you hear me back there?"

"Oops, that was you? I thought it was just my admiring jerk," she shot at him. His eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Think Inuyasha."

"Kagome, tell me what is going on. Is it something to do with that guy you like? Because if it is…" he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Actually it is, you know what Inuyasha? I would like you to beat him up, because he is a jerk."

"Who is he Kagome? I'll show him for hurting you!"

She said nothing for awhile then she sighed and shook her head. "You are truly clueless. I don't know why I like you so much. I thought that maybe you'd feel the same way, but you don't! Your feelings are that I am dumb, annoying, bratty, and I'm always in other people's business! Right?" The tears were back behind her eyes and this time she couldn't hold them back as each tear fell one by one.

"You heard me?" Inuyasha replied quietly.

"The whole world could hear you Inuyasha!" she shouted and turned to run off.

Inuyasha stood there stunned and confused to was he should do. _I don't know why I like you so much…_ Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice repeat in his head.

Then he finally clues in, "Kagome…likes me? She likes? Oh my god!" He had a huge grin on his face then faded when he realized that Kagome ran away from him. " I have to go find her!"

He began to run toward the direction the she had ran. Inuyasha began to slow down when he reached a small playground that was by Kagome's house. She was in on a swing, swinging back and forth. He could hear her voice singing.

(This is just a totally made up song so go a long with it, for anyone that cares it's called "Now and Forever" )

"_All this time I thought…_

_That we were meant for each other _

_All the time I spent _

_For you to noticed me_

_But you never did_

_You were always following your dreams…_

_That didn't involve me…_

_Every night I would stare at the stars_

_And wish one day you'll see_

_That I was here through thick and thin_

_Although you didn't noticed me_

_You will always be my herooo…_

_Ooh… My hero til the end…_

_From now and forever _

_I hope for you_

_And wonder if you'll think it to…_

_I will never forget the times we spent_

_But will you…?" _

Kagome began to hum. Inuyasha was now standing right behind her, she didn't seem to noticed though. And this is when Inuyasha decided to jump into the song.

"_**I won't forget you…**_

_**Because I love you…**_

_**I know I never showed it**_

_**Because you made my knees go weak**_

_**My heart fly**_

_**Songs that I've never heard **_

_**Sing inside…**_

_**Every night I would stare at the stars**_

_**And wish one day you'll see**_

_**That I was scared to tell you**_

_**Tell you how I feel **_

_**When ever I try **_

_**Your smile makes me weak**_

_**Makes me want to believe…**_

_**That I am your hero**_

_**Ooh… your hero til the end **_

_**From now and forever **_

_**I hope for you**_

_**And wonder if you think it to**_

_**I will never forget the times we spent**_

_**The times I've try to say… **_

_**I love you…"**_

Kagome gasped when someone began to sing the next verse to her song and she began to slowly looked behind herself. She looked up and down the person and finally noticed…

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"That's me, the jerk."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, someone told me that they have a little crush on me. I am only here to confirm this information and make sure it is correct."

"So what if it is?"

"Well then I'd have to do one thing," Inuyasha walked around so he was in front of Kagome. He bent towards her and his lips crashed onto her lips.

Kagome was shock at first but soon gave in and began to kiss him back. Her hands cupped his face and his arms seized her waist. He lifted her off the swing so she was now standing up. Her hands soon left his face and was now around his neck.

Their kiss was very heated, yet gentle. Once both of them ran out of air to support the kiss any longer they moved back and breathed.

"Inuyasha? Are you my secret admiring jerk?" she asked him softly.

"I've have always been your that jerk, but I never thought I was that much of a jerk to make you cry. I'm sorry, I should have told you… but my ego got in the way." She giggles.

"Your ego gets in the way of everything… but that's okay because that ego of your's can never get in the way of this."

She rose to her toes and gently kisses his lips. After they shared their last kiss Kagome said, "We haven't finished the song yet."

"I know," Inuyasha began to sing…

"_**Now you stand here in my arms**_

_**I'll never let you go…**_

_**Because I'll be your hero**_

_**From now and forever…**_

_Never let me go _

_Because I might get lost_

_Don't ever forget about me _

_Because my heart will cry_

_For your love…"_

(next part is both)

"_Never will I leave… _

_My promise is yours…_

_For now and forever…_

_I'm yours._

_Hmmm…."_

-

-

-

A little one shot for Valentines Day

Inspiration from a "secret admirer"

Happy Valentines day everyone!

Lots of love

Xoxo

(heart, heart)


End file.
